Ragaki Radelek
by Conankun01
Summary: The beginning of the story..


As a mysterious figure disappearing from crowd to crowd, the mysterious traveler was caught the attention of a Vaktovian Private standing around with his partner on a guard shift. "Hey, you! You don't seem like to be around here!", screamed the Private. The traveler stayed quiet not saying a single word even though he might stand out be watched closely on. Finally the traveler chuckled and whispered softly, "Sir I do not wish to do anything that would hurt the Empire whatsoever, please I am just passing by on the next city with these traveler's clothes , the sword is just for self-protection so is my pistol, and the backpack holds all of my necessities.". The Private surprisingly bought the story, not to mention he is a "newbie" at his job. The traveler was let go and vanished in thin air as the crowd surrounds him. *click* A street camera was watching that whole encounter.

"So…", in a deep stern voice, Ragaki Radelek is his name, as he puts down a clip board that shows all information known on him by the Vaktovian Intelligence. Apparently there are MANY missing blanks, it only shows his name and a action photo took by a Vaktovian Spy. The picture was token at the Battle of Scar, one of the bloodiest battles between several different super –clans, the fight was so intense that it carved a scar on the planet so large it becomes visible in orbit. The shot was taken of him shooting on top of a hill with a visible scar on his left eye. "He will be an excellent edition to the Empire don't you think so?" as the mysterious man moved towards the light, it was General K. Korvak War General of Vaktovia. He wears a formal General uniform, with a long jet black cape following him, with a simple sword that has been used the kill many soldiers, and a mask that covers his entire face. "Indeed" as Supreme General Dologan enters the room. As the Supreme General makes the lights the brighter it seems that it wasn't just General Korvak talking to himself it was a panel filled with Vaktovian High Ranks. General pointed towards a Colonel and sternly spoke, "Have you found this man?" The Colonel replied with fear in his voice, "No sir, he is very illusive and we have no idea where this man is, we are doing are best to find this man."

Footsteps…., left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot and it suddenly stopped. "Hmm I guess this could make a nice stop," as the traveler says to himself. As he walks towards the door, he hears sounds of fighting, with a lot of thudding. The traveler ready his sword his hand on the hilt getting ready for combat. He takes a deep breath and burst through the door. BOOM! The sound of the door was so loud that most of the fighting inside ceased and turned towards the traveler. Not all of the fighting stopped, there was only one drunken man trying to get some money from the counter employee. "Listennnn you bastard, you give me…..your money RIGHT….NOW!". The man was so drunk that he needs to take a breath every once in awhile as he talks. The traveler walks towards the counter to stop the man, his stern movement was so intimidating, that he shook everyone's spine making them cower in fear as he walks past them . As the traveler taps the drunken man thus getting his attention, the man turned around swiftly with a knife in one hand getting ready for a fight. The traveler wasn't dazed or shocked, nor he had the feeling to reach for his sword, he already knows that from the looks and stance of the man he can be easily be beaten. "YAAHH!" The man charged towards the traveler, but the traveler countered by grabbing the hand with a knife and used the other hand to firmly hold on the man's neck. Using his momentum as his demise thus flipping, the drunken man over along with a throat injury that would scar him. The traveler just brushed off and just asked for a room just for one day. "Here you go sir room 634", the inn clerk said. "Thank you" said the traveler. "Hmm room 634, this should be the place well it's not often I get to stay into a inn, I should make myself home, this is such a rare occasion." As he says in relief

"SIR! SIR! SIR! I think we finally got a lead of Ragaki!" as the Vaktovian Sergeant tries to catch up on General Korvak and General Dologan. "Is that so! Then give me the report!" as General Korvak screamed to the Sergeant. "Y-Ye-Yes s-sir!" As the sergeant is in fear he grabs the report and gives it to Korvak." Hmm I see, he was pulled over by a Guard for looking too "suspicious" instead was let go after talking his way out. A camera was able to take a photo of him during the interrogation and the city was in Valkyrix". The General inspects the picture closely to verify the person, "Ah it's him, the s scar…" "Get the men ready where going to Valkyrix!" as he laughs in excitement.

As Ragaki reaches for his glass of water, the glass cracks. "Something is not right" as I cautiously said to myself. "I need some rest I am finally gonna reach Aquous by tomorrow, I just can't believe I have a chance of finding a possible Radelek there, been a lone all my life, I might actually find my family there!" I don't know I maybe too optimist just an opportunity I can't pass up.

Ragaki opens his eyes and quickly packs up. "Something is not right…I don't have a good feeling about this." 2 Vaktovian VMPs one is rookie the other is a veteran; they are at the front door of a inn. One of the VMP knocks on the door while the other readies his ARC rifle. "HEY OPEN UP!" as the VMP bangs loudly on the door. "You know what I had enough waiting!" As he burst through the door a woman screamed and grabbed his child and went to a corner. The lady said in fear "Wh-what did we do wrong?" The VMP in confusion said "A woman? There was supposed to be a traveler here!" The Veteran closely inspects the room number, "This is 635 you IDIOT!" "I'm sorry I'm sorry I thought it was 634"as the rook was in deep humiliation. The Veteran sighed and said "Rookies these days, ma'am I am terribly sorry we have the wrong room". "Alright Rook to the next room, and this time READ THE NUMBER CLOSELY!" The rook nods in understandment. "Ready burst the door in 3..2..1..GO!" As they burst through the door the room was completely empty, all was left was a opened window bustling the cold wind inside the room.

"Well I'm glad I am out of that city, didn't really get a good vibe on me" as Ragaki walks towards a plain of grass and boulders. "Well I'm hoping Aquous has a better atmosphere…". Ragaki's insticts just kicked in and forced him to look behind. "OH SHIT VAKTOVIAN DROPSHIPS!". As he runs towards a boulder a Dropship opened fire on him leaving a trail of bullets following Ragaki all the way towards the boulder. Ragaki inspects the amount of drop ships and there were more likely 40+ each probably holding 10+ soldiers inside. "Oh shit what the hell!, Did the Empire just sent an entire armada after me! Damn I bet one of those ships has a General inside it". Ragaki sighs and whips out his pistol, and dearly said "I guess we'll have more people to play with Laretix" as he talks to his pistol. He named his pistol since it has been a close friend of his and saved him countless times. "Alright let's do this" Ragaki pops out the boulder and fires on one of the drop ship's engines. The engine was destroyed and the drop ship crashed into another. The ships stopped and started to land and rappel soldiers down. "I really don't like going to mode B…" Ragaki takes out his sword and his blue eyes changed from purple then to red. "Mode B gives me inhuman speed and strength, and the eyes can slow down fast moving objects making them go in slow-motion, but it need to remember that it puts strain on the body and won't last forever", as he remembers. "Damn I sometimes hate going into Mode B…", as he gets ready for battle. The Vaktovians already formed a wall of men getting ready to shoot. Ragaki charges forward, the Vaktovian does their best to take him down, but it was worthless not one got a single hit on him. Ragaki slashes a soldier, then duck to stab a Vaktovian trying to knock him out with the butt of the rifle. He made a zig-zag on the Vaktovian wall cutting through them like butter. He slashed a soldier too hard that the sword got stuck on him, there wasn't time to take it out because someone was about to kill him with a sword. So he took out "Laretix" to shoot everyone around him. He managed to take out most of the Vaktovian soldiers, but now a heavily guarded Drop ship just landed and when it came out it was General Korvak with his battle uniform, a mask to cover up his face, while wearing a long Jet Black cape, touched down along with his guards.

"GAH! I reached my limit with Mode B…damn but I can't get give up now!", As Ragaki is on his knees in pain. He stands up readies his sword and charges at Korvak and his guards. Ragaki's speed was too fast for the guards to react and stop him, instead he slips passed them and slashes . Korvak pulled his sword out in the nick of time and was engaged in a dead lock. Korvak won that dead lock due to Ragaki's state of coming out of mode B, the effects are starting to kick in. Ragaki lunged and upper cut his sword, Korvak didn't anticipated and received a scratch on his mask. Both charged at the same time into another dead lock, before Ragaki's weakened state of stamina kicks in, he put his foot behind Korvak's, pushed , thus throwing the General off balance and knock him down. As Ragaki charges at the downed General, Korvak gets up barely missing the sword but receiving a bruise on his right shoulder. But in return Korvak gave Ragaki a scratch on the side of his body. "Truly a formidable fighter" Korvak complimented. "Now relax, we are here to recruit you, we finally found you, we would like for you to join the Empire" Korvak invited. Ragaki wasn't too much sure of the offer and asked "What's the catch?" "To join and serve under a banner of the mighty Empire" , the General replied. "I want access to any and all files on the Radeleks, ALL OF THEM", sternly demanded of Ragaki. Korvak agreed on the offer and said, "Granted", along with him saying "Welcome to the Empire Private Ragaki, I nicknamed you Zero in short of we can't find you anywhere after the great super-clan war ." Ragaki examines his nickname "Hmm Zero, not bad I actually like it, so what are my first orders?" The General already had it readied and told him about his guard in Swampy Moon Outpost, Korvak will be personally guarding that base a long with many of his soldiers.

As Ragaki looks at his paper of directions along with his new Armored Power Suit, he saw several men here and there standing out. One sounded like he was british, he likes to fool but in a way that intimidates people around him. The other, about his age, nothing stands out but the way he speaks in a way to make mere "mortals" shiver in place, they look the same almost like brothers. Ragaki looks back at his paper of directions and he is supposed to be met with his squad mates and CO at docking bay D-32.

After he was done he notices a high rank, he seems to be successful, feared, acknowledge by the Leader himself. Across his gas mask, there is a scribbing on the right side of his mask saying "BLADE". As Ragaki finally reached Docking Bay D-32 he was greeted by a Vaktovian Captain named Ganex. "So you are "Zero" huh?", as Ganex said in slight contempt. "That's right.." as Ragaki said in a challenging tone. Ganex pointed to the airship and said , "That's your ship right there, your CO and squad leader is waiting for you, you better hurry."

Ragaki walk up to the airship and immediately the Sergeant turned around and checked him off his attendance list and gave him a short conversation, "Ragaki Radelek, your late Private, the CO is about to give us a brief on a mission."

As soon as he said that in cue someone came in with Battled ready combat uniform, who has long glistening white hair, along with a simple sword and pistol. Amaya Tamari…. The name shuddered many people including the team. Off to the side we hear several Lieutenants making fun of us taunting, "Heheh there in command of the White Fear, may god help them all" *sarcasm*

The Mid Ranked woman in a stern stance and voice and briefed us, "Alright we are going to grab intel on a enemy team, get in, get out, and try not to die, Questions? No? Good."

The woman didn't give us a single moment for us to ask questions, except a shiver running up our spine. Everyone had the fear, everyone, except Radelek.

We boarded the ship and headed to a enemy base, the atmosphere was clear, greeny, and fresh. I didn't have the gas mask with me I can breathe the naturalized air. I almost feel sad for the rest of the squad members who have to breathe in the artificial air from their masks. All but Amaya, me and her didn't have one on, I want to know why but I would just think it would get me into some deep shit.

In a flash we stormed in the base, squad members shoot, the CO gave commands, and with lightning speed I slash with my Katana. The gate didn't stand a chance and we quickly storm in the building. "Check your corners….", Sarge said in a hushed voice.

I went towards to elevator door, pressed the button looked back to my team, who looked back at me. I noticed that Amaya is looking at me with a weird observation. "Why is she starring at me?". Suddenly a guard came around the corner, about to knock out our CO with a blunt object…..

I reached for my gun, and try to aim for the enemy. In a split second, Amaya….stabbed the guard with her sword in the face. She didn't look back she merely held it as a dagger and stabbed behind her so fast only a blink of an eye could've saw the fluid momentum..

We were all stunned, but else do you expect from a Lieutenant of Vaktovia. The elevator came, and we entered, all of us readying for the metal doors to open. By the expressions of the squad their faces read "Will we make it?", "What if I didn't shoot fast enough…". The faces of fear, I couldn't bear to see it, so I snapped them to attention. Telling him that we can do it, we will not fail.

Their eyes, changed from fear to determained, truly a sight to behold…

I look back up, I saw the Lieutenant starring at me, again I wondered why?

Doors open her observation face broke off and my with my confused mind did too..

Shots fired. We were wide open no cover what so ever. One of us died, he was shot 3 times in the chest and 2 times in the face….

The Sergeant rushed in and used a corridor as cover, with me being the spearhead of this skirmish, I sliced and shot them while the rest of my squad members were distracted them.

The Lieutenant bust down the door, she sweep the room left and right and knew that it was clear. We followed her lead. "Ragaki get the intel!" without questioning her command I grabbed the intel and we started running.

We traveled along the stair floor going from floor to floor stairs to stairs, we hear reinforcements just at the ends of the hall, seeing their shadows, and in great number too! The floor started moving, it was a opened gap directly underneath me! I jumped to the other side along with the others, all that's left to jump was Matthew.

He has a phobia of heights especially when the gap is wide. He readies himself to jump! He falls down in pain, a shot on his left leg. He has to jump! With instinct of wanting to live, he did so.

*SLAM*

His upper body hit the edge, and he was on the point to falling in the dark abyss. The team responded to suppressing fire. Matthew's hand was slipping, I had no choice I had to dive to get his hand before his demise gets him. The team took out the enemy reinforcement, but it alerted the sector, in an instant we see shadows from every corner and corridor, if we don't hurry we are going to be killed.

With little time to spare I did my attempts to get him back up but his equipment is too heavy. We hear the footsteps no less than 3 feet from the corner, Amaya scold me, "We have to leave him! This intel is far too valuable!, We don't get out now all of this was for nothing!" Instantly we hear shots.

Before I could say anything she stands up and kicks Matthew to the dark abyss. Watching my hand slip away from his…. It was terrible. I didn't had time to mourn I could only just run with the team and continue the mission. I ran with the rest of the team, following their lead.

Thinking that they are going straight for the window, I must be thinking they've gone mad! Jumped out of the window, with a surprise the airship was waiting for us there. We fastened up and we left as soon as we came in.

My mind….It was troubled…thinking that she could 've dispose of his life for the mission….I couldn't get it off my mind…

We landed back at the docking bay, I just gave the intel to the Sergeant, not paying attention to anything. I walked out of the base, before the guard could stop me in a hushed toned "I'm going off duty"

Approximately about 15 miles away from the base, there was a nice hill with a lake inside it. Its called Lake Maha. The environment was calming.

*Click*

My top shoulder guard dropped to ground

*Click* *Click* *Click*

All of my equipment and weapons fell to the ground.

Now with just pants and a plain Grey Shirt..I was lying down looking at the sky. Trying to find myself peace from the mission…

I closed my eyes…it seems like hours drifted by, after closing. But it was disrupted when a shadow cast over the sun. I opened them, and it was my CO, Amaya Tamari standing right there in front of me.

Questions circled my mind why she is here, and how she has been here?

I spoke, "Ma'am?"

"Ragaki I know you are troubled by my actions in the mission, but that it was for the mission, we had to complete it no matter what." , as she looked down on me with eyes different from the mission. So different during the mission…

I hesitated for a bit and spoke , " I – I Know, but what are you doing here?"

Sternly with no emotion in the single word she said, " Business."

A straight forward answer, if I ask what is it she might say that it is "classified"

Then she just starts walking away back towards base. Wondering what type of business.


End file.
